Protection
by jakobkevin
Summary: I looked for a while to find a swap fic, Clem as the guardian and Lee as the child, but found none, so I decided Clem and Lee kind of share a guardian role for Lee's younger brother Benji, but Clem takes care of Lee as well, Some Characters fates may be changed and OC's will probably show up


**AN: Hi Everyone, I've been looking for a swap fic of Clem and Lee, but I never saw anything, so, Clem is the adult and Lee and his younger brother Benji also before we start Lee is 11 and Benji is 8, so without further ado, let's get into the fic**

**CLEMENTINE'S POV**

The officer tilted his mirror to look at her and suddenly said afterward. "Well, I reckon you didn't do it then." The Officer said it didn't sound like a question but she didn't care anyway. "Why do you say that?" She decided to ask. "Usually's about now I get the I didn't do it." He responded to the question "And what do you say?" Clementine felt need to make conversation with this guy, or else this would be a very awkward car ride. "I say, yep, I know you didn't." There was a bit of silence before a radio starts playing. After a little bit of that. "I followed your case a little bit, you being from Macon and all." He finally said, "What do you think." She asked glaring a bit as she did so. "I'm just glad I chose law and not order a big messy trial like, that even if you were innocent, a lot of what happened can never be undone..." The Officer explained to her, and Clementine could understand his reasoning, she was starting to like this guy, he was a good guy, nice sense of humor, and she realized something, every day these people come home every day and maybe have a beer with friends just like she would now and then. It's not something you realize. The radio was still on "Any of that seem important to you?" Clem asked the Officer "All of it, but that box never shuts up. Sit and this seat and pay too much attention and you'll drive yourself crazy." The Officer told her. "Sounds like you know from experience." She smirked at him. "Maybe so, maybe not." He smirked back, his smirk turned into a frown though, "About your case, you want to know how I see it?" He asked her "Sure knock yourself out." Clem replied. The man opens her mouth to say something but he stops himself, he then spoke. "Regardless, could be you just married the wrong man." That was a touchy subject, she loved her husband, but she was so mad at him. "Maybe HE married the wrong woman." She replied she was bitter about what the man just said. "Woah lady I didn't mean to offend you, but, I would have probably done something similar if I were in your shoes." He told her with a frown. Something clearer then just mumbles comes through, she still didn't catch it though, suddenly she heard some helicopters flying above them. She looked up for a minute. When she looked back he started rambling on about this one guy, he cut up his wife, stabbing her, it sounded horrifying. As he was getting to the next story she saw someone walking across the road. "FUCKING FOCUS YOU ASS-!" But it was too late the man was hit, but he looked decomposed, like a dead person, now that she thought of it, but that would make sense soon enough, she started rolling around, she screamed and at some point, everything just went black.

**LEE'S POV**

"Lee..? Are we going to have to leave soon?" His little brother asked he knew just as well as he did that their food was running low, this was the first time their dad trusted Lee to look after Benji, he gave him the safe password. Most of the walkers lost interest in this street and went god knows where. "Yeah I don't want to, but if we don't leave we'll starve to death," Lee told his little brother. He was going down the ladder to their treehouse to see if he could scavenge any more food from the house, but as he was doing that, he heard some crashing outside the house inside the woods."Benji, stay here. I'm going to check this out." Lee told his brother sternly "Okay... You better come back safe though." Benji hugged his older brother. The older boy climbed down the ladder, he lifted a loose board in the fence and slipped through, "Please whoever it is don't be de-" He was interrupted by a loud gunshot, he started running towards the sound. "Hello!?" I called out "Help! This Officer tried to attack me!" The woman called out, I heard some groans "He was one of the dead ones and there's more coming, come with me! Hurry!" I started running back to my house, she was following behind slowly, I went under the loose board again. Eventually, the woman managed to jump the fence and crouched down to my height, groaning as she did so. "You've been all by yourself through this..?" She asked me "Yeah, well no, my younger brother is in the treehouse. His name is Benji, and I'm Lee. We were planning on leaving the house today..." Lee told her "Well I'm Clementine, you can call me Clem, but you two shouldn't go by yourself, I'll protect you two, we should get out of here and look for some help.." The woman, now known as Clementine told him "Let me get Benji, okay?" Clem nodded as I climbed up the treehouse "Benji, we're leaving now, pack up, okay?" Benji gave a small smile and nod in response as he started picking anything left up, it wasn't much in all honesty. "Ready to go?" Benji sighed after he said that "Do we have to? What if mom and dad come back?" Lee sighed to himself, a couple of nights ago he went into the house to look for some food, he played some messages on the phone, the first one was a normal message from their mom, their dad got into a fight with some crazy guy, the second one was a frantic call from their mother, she talked about the calls getting dropped and how she had to get to the hospital, the second one was our mom that she and their dad loved us, and then the messages cut off, and that was it, he didn't think his parents made it... "I don't think so Benji, I'll tell you why later... Anyways there's a nice lady out there waiting for us and we're going with her okay?" The 8-year-old nodded sadly but followed his older brother down the ladder. Once they got to the button Lee took his gun out, his dad taught him how to use it, Lee thinks he'd be proud of us for surviving the initial chaos. They were going to leave through the front gate, as they walked the Lee noticed Clem's limp was getting worse... He hoped she was okay, once they got to the gate they saw two men outside, a chubbier man groaned and said: "Man, I ain't never getting home to mama at this rate." The other man who was pretty skinny didn't look away from the car and replied: "This sucks." The man looked away and said sadly "Aw, it's hot dish night..." The two men started pushing the car without much success. Clementine limped over to the gate and opened it, Benji was hiding behind me, I had my gun in hand ready to fire if I had to. "Hey, you two!" Clem raised her voice so they would hear her. The two turned and looked surprised, but they noticed me holding a gun and Benji behind me and didn't freak out. "We aren't planning on hurting you, the gun's for walkers," Clementine told them "Yeah, I don't shoot this unless something or someone tries to hurt my little brother," Lee added on to what Clem said, trying to give a warning to the men. "I thought for a second you were going to take a chomp out of me and my friend." The skinny man told Clementine "So, can you kindly tell me what the fuck is going on around here, I just woke up from a car crash." Clem probably thought they'd be surprised if she didn't know what was going on, but I was planning on telling them she was our babysitter. That isn't going to work now though. I also heard Benji murmur something along the lines of "Mom said we shouldn't swear.." The skinny man offered this "To be honest, I have no idea, I just know if they eat you, you'll come back as one of them and it's scary as shit." This time Benji didn't stay silent "Swear." I smirk at him and the chubby man chuckles. "Anyways, I"m Shawn, Shawn Greene." The skinny man, Shawn told us his name "I'm Clementine, the older one is Lee and the younger one is Benji." And Clementine introduced Lee and Benji for them. The plump man got down on our height and put a hand up "I'm Chet." He told Lee and Benji simply, Benji had got more comfortable around these two as he stopped hiding behind Lee and Clementine. "Anyways, we shouldn't be out in the open like this, you help us clear the way and you and those kids can come with us down to my family's farm if you want." Shawn offered and I thought that would be a nice idea and Clementine simply nodded. "Let's hurry this up and get the hell- I mean heck out of here." Lee tells them. Benji is looking over at something scared for dear life "T- Those things Lee!" Benji told him, the groaning was getting louder, Chet, Shawn and, Clementine started pushing the car, I'll cover you guys, just hurry up, Benji, help them okay?" Benji just nodded fearfully as I started shooting at the dead people, it was so horrible, I wanted to cry but I knew I had to be strong for these people. He started backing closer to the group, hearing their groans on top of the walker groans getting closer by the second. They all stopped pushing, I stopped and shooting and I squeezed into a seat next to Clem and Benji, as Shawn got into the drivers and Chet got into the back, we started driving, and they kept driving for hours, until nightfall and eventually they saw a farm in the near distance.

**AN: WOOOOOOAH, that took a long time, well longer than the other chapters I've made, also before you ask, yes there will be changed fates and most likely OC's, I've been messing with some other ideas as well, like Clem's parents not going to Savannah, and Sandra not immediately dying, but nothing felt good, so if you count me trying to write the Clem's parents, theorizing about Sandra, and then deciding on a kind of swap fic, then almost a week. Anyways, hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
